Gomu Kamo
by Shori Miyamoto
Summary: This story is in the future where all the kages are in the double digits. Sound is already in the 60's while no one else is even halfway there! Why is Sound so unlucky? This time we're following a Sound nin named Hikaru Miyamoto.
1. Enter the Gomu Kamo!

Author's note: It seems everyone has an author's note or something before chapters , so here's mine- and it's important. This isn't a story I completely made up. I'm sort of making a chronicle of a Naruto forum RPG named Gomu Kamo. There's a few out right now but in my opinion, Gomu Kamo was the greatest, and one of the oldest. Sadly, the head admin shuit the site once he got bored with it so none of the storylines could be completely finished... but I'll be finished them up in this fiction. The setting is after Naruto, a hundred years later. The story focuses on one young Shinobi of the village of the Hidden sound. Hikaru Miyamoto. (Surname last)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rockman!"

"Megaman!"

'Rockman!"

"Megaman!"

"Rockman is his true name! That's what they named him originally!"

"They wouldn't change it to Megaman without a reason, would they?"

Two Orogakure academy students were bickering before the beginning of class one morning. The room wasn't terribly large; Orogakure was yet a small village built into the northern mountains of the continent. Rikimaru, the student arguing for Rockman, was 14 years old with black hair and was thin, but not too thin. Not 'shaggy' thin, but wasn't as thick as 'fred'. Hikaru was 15 and arguing for Megaman. He had light brown hair and was more 'fred'ish thick.

"STUDENTS!"

"The Kage! What about our teacher?" Hikaru wondered aloud.

"Obviously busy, Hikaru. We'll finish our argument after class," Rikimaru said quite boldly. Loud enough for the people around him to hear, but not loud enough for the Kage, who was giving instructions to the class.

For today's exercise, they had to read a chapter on controlling chakra. Hikaru knew enough about this, so he felt he didn't have to read it. He stared at the text, moving his eyes along the words, but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about why he was here...

Like many people shinobi in Orogakure, Hikaru was adopted. He was left on a doorstep. Another common maneuver for people in Orogakure. There was a paper left in his basket however, stating information about him including his last name, Miyamoto. One day he did research on his ancestors and it showed that a long time ago, someone was in charge of a... boxing company, or something. He had just recently joined the academy, wanting to start a little fortune of his own. Money was power and power was never really a bad thing to have now, was it?

"Well... I might as well get started on the questions at the end of the section... One: Describe the Tiger Hand Seal. Ugh... a lot of writing."

Forty-five minutes later, he finished the work in his section. He handed in the paper in and walked outside since he was done with the class for today. Hikaru wanted to take a stroll out to lunch then home, but something, or someONE was blocking his way.

"Rikimaru!"

"Hikaru. I told you we'd finish our argument outside. Prepare yourself!"

Rikimaru flung a shiruken at Hikaru's waist, and Hikaru dropped to the ground to dodge, and as he fell, he chucked two of his own shiruken at Rikimaru, one at the shin and one at the chest. Rikimaru started to drop-dodge, but spun, keeping in the air. The shiruken passed above and blow him as he made the matrix-esque dodge. by now about half the class was outside watching. Hikaru had the jump on Rikimaru and was in the air about to land a blow on Rikimaru's face when Rikimaru sets up a perfect parry using his left forearm to block and sends a blow at Hikaru with his right hand, catching him in the side of the neck. Hikaru jumped back, and rushed Rikimaru and as he was getting in striking range, he ducked with amazing speed and was about to spring up and catch Rikimaru's jaw with his head. WHAM! The Orokage stepped between them and held each of them apart with one hand each. Nazimo, the 67th Orokage, had been watching the whole time!

Once the crowd had dispersed, Nazimo had a little chat with Hikaru.

"I like your style, Hikaru. I wasn't expecting that. You could've seriously hurt Rikimaru."

Hikaru couldn't tell whether the Orokage was scolding him or complimenting him.

"I'm sorry... thank you?"

"Ha, I'll see you tomorrow. Hope you studied!"

The Orokage ran off in a burst of speed that nearly knocked Hikaru down. Nazimo was short and blonde. He would've been like a dad to Hikaru, but he was so short he was more like an older brother... with a stunted growth.

"Oh my god. He said he hoped I studied... the Genin exams are tomorrow!"

Hikaru ran home to study, train, eat, and get a LOT of sleep.

The next morning Hikaru arrived early, steering clear of Rikimaru and sticking close to his best friend, Kazegomachi. Kaze was also 15. He had purple hair which stuck up rather high when his headband was on. Kaze focused on ninjutsu, thus leaving Hikaru very beat up after spars. Because of this, Hikaru could take a nice beating- more than most current Genin- it was near inhuman. Hikaru, by the way, used mostly taijutsu with ninjutsu to spice it up. Their arsenals of jutsu weren't exactly fantastic as of now, though.

The test was ready. It was... A written test! Groans filled the room quickly, and dissipated as swiftly as they entered. The test was surprisingly and dissapointingly easy. Most of them were basic history questions. The last question seemed to be what the whole test was about. Question number 25: 'How do you feel about fighting your classmates for the Genin Test?' Once he read this, he immediately looked over at Kaze and from the look of discontent on his face, it seemed he was already at his question. Hikaru responded: "I would do what was asked of me, but I wouldn't feel comfortable with fighting my friends." He got up with his test finished, and looked at Kaze, who was still contemplating the 'correct' answer for this question. Hikaru handed it into the desk at the front of the room, and left. It was an amazing day outside. The sky was purely light blue, with no clouds in sight. It was slightly chilly, about 65 degrees Farenheight, which was rare in September since the village was situated up north with the most important buildings situated inside the actual mountains. Hikaru seriously loved this village more than anything else in his life. He was a patriot to the extreme. This would've been a very relaxing stroll and day in general... had it not been for the last question on the Genin test.

---END CHAPTER 1---


	2. The Genin Test!

CHAPTER 2

"Ok Hikaru, try it again. You make... there you go. Now imagine your chakra being split in half, torn from you, and then being put into a separate body."

"That's the thing, I can't comprehend actually doing it! I can only make a normal clone!"

"Just try. Hikaru, I really want you to pass-"

"Doing this won't matter! We've already taken the Genin test!"

"Yea, that's right..."

Nazimo, the Orokage, seemed like he was trying to change the subject.

"Do you even have a weapon?"

"Oh... um... Yea! My body, jutsu, and fists!"

"Thought so. Hikaru, take these. These are brass knuckles. With these, you'll be able to inflict adequate damage on your fellow-... enemies... With some luck, you'd also be able to defend yourself from bladed weapons. Here, let's take a little break. Be back here in an hour and we'll continue working on this jutsu."

In this hour Hikaru went to the nearest burger joint and stuffed himself with a double cheeseburger. The joint was a lot like a picnic. The 'building' was barely a hut, and there was a bunch of little tables outside for people to sit at, eat, and socialize. He sat down with a kid roughly his age who was sitting with two people who weren't eating but had thier mouths occupied with something else.

"Vashiro!"

"Er... (what's his name...) Hikaru?"

"Hey! When do you think we'll get the results of the test?"

"I dunno, man. However, because of the Gomu Kamo Massacre, there's barely any jounin or chunin left, so promotion shouldn't exactly be hard. I'm not worried. You?"

"I'm concerned about that last question. All the other questions seemed pointless. Like... 'Which Uchiha brought his clan to near extinction? What team of shinobi killed him years later?' We won't need to know that stuff in the middle of a mission."

"Heh... you're right Hikaru. You see-"

"Crap! Fifteen minutes left! I gotta get goin! Later!"

The Gomu Kamo Massacre. It happened two years ago. There was unbelievable tension between all ninja countries, then, like a rubber band being stretched too far, You feel it about to break... but no one was willing to let go, and it snaps. All countries were at war. For the Sound village, all Chunin and Jounin were deployed. The Sound village got hit the worst. They lost 97 of all Chunin and Jounin, and went through 6 kages in the two years. Hikaru's real parents were killed in this war. They in a defensive squad which ran through a curious hail of projectile weapons. Mysteriously, each of their swords were used to cut their throats to make sure they were dead. Nothing was gained in this war. Hundreds of thousands of people were killed... needlessly...

Before he knew it, he was back at the training site with Nazimo there early as usual.

"Let's do it," He yelled. He wanted Hikaru to make that 'special clone'.

"Fine..." With the massacre in mind, his patriotism blazing inside of him, he closed his eyes, focused his chakra, and thought one last time of the people who died from the Gomu Kamo Massacre. He wouldn't let that happen to his friends or his brother! "ART OF THE SHADOW CLONE!!"

He felt the chakra pull away form his body and form a separate entity. The pull felt heavier than a normal clone. He opened his eyes and peeked at Nazimo. With curiosity in his eyes, Nazimo walked up to the clone, then punched it! It went flying back and dissipated in thin air. Went flying... what?

"It had mass? That's... That's amazing!"

"If you took a better look at it, it also had your brass knuckles and whatever else you have on your person. It would be very useful with the... oh, I'll let you figure your own little combos out. Now that you've done it once, you can do it again. Try making two now."

So Hikaru did as he was told, still fueled by history and promise, and made two shadow clones.

"Ok, you've got the hang of it. I hope I see you tomorrow, Hikaru!"

Once again, the Orokage showed off his power and left so fast it nearly knocked Hikaru down.

"He hopes he sees me tomorrow? Someone usually doesn't say... 'hope'..."

THE NEXT MORNING, AT THE ACADEMY...

"Ok, Listen up everybody! The test results are up! They're posted up here in front of the desk, so you may all come look at it now!" Said Tozeru, one of the top Jounin who survived the massacre.

As if a fire were trailing them, the students charged the desk. Rikimaru walked away from the front of the class with a satisfied grin. Vashiro put his hands on his forehead and looked up with an open-mouthed smile on his face. He passed. Kazemogachi looked depressed...

"Kaze! What'd you get?"

"I don't know... I failed."

"But... they didn't tell you why?

"I bet it was because of that friggin' last question... I said I would never have fought my friends..."

"Oh... Yo-"

"Attention! It seems everyone has seen whether they have passed or failed!"

"(Crap! I didn't see yet!)"

Hikaru strained to see his name on the sheet, and he saw a green PASSED next to his name. Awesome!

"Sixty percent of the one-hundred twenty students who took the test passed!"

There was light applause coming from the students, congratulating themselves for becoming Genin.

"However- It's not over yet!"

Sounds of surprise and shock came from the students, but Tozeru spoke over them.

"We will now pit you against your classmates; Pitting you against your friends if you will! This is what the last question was about! Now..."

He snapped and the pass/fail papers caught fire and burned revealing a long list of names, with pairs.

Tozeru ended class for the day which allowed everyone to see the list. Kaze walked up with Hikaru to see who he was fighting. Hikaru ducked down and found his name, and bumped heads with Vashrio.

"Sorry."

"No problem... uh oh. Erm-"

Hikaru saw what the uh oh was about. He wished he could fight Rikimaru... but in this case, he was fighting Vashiro, whose ninjustu skills were above nearly every academy students' level.

They looked at each other, turned around, and left. They had preparations for tomorrow.

END CHAPTER 2


End file.
